PTL 1 discloses a training assistance robot for standing and sitting motions. According to PTL 1, a plurality of patterns of a tracking path of a support unit that supports the armpit of a care receiver are stored in a control unit of the training assistance robot. The respective tracking paths are obtained by making a plurality of people with different heights, ages, and sexes perform the standing and sitting motions and tracing tracking paths thereof. That is, the respective tracking paths are raw data.
PTL 2 discloses a robot system that performs body motions. According to PTL 2, a robot can reproduce the motions of a subject (human or the like) which are measured through motion capturing in advance. Even with the case of PTL 2, the tracking path of the robot is measured through motion capturing. That is, the tracking path is raw data.